The present invention relates to a valve control arrangement for internal combustion engines with reciprocating pistons.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed in the DE-OS No. 3,135,650 and it has a blocking valve provided with a valve slider whose end side is loaded by pressure in a pressure medium chamber. The valve slider has a clamping lug which extends between an anvil and a clamping plunger. A clamping plunger carries at its end a column a piezo discs which cover one another and can be provided with a control voltage. When there is no control voltage, the clamping plunger presses the clamping lock of the valve slider against the anvil and clamps the same in the closing position of the valve slider. When a control voltage is applied to the column, it shrinks and releases the clamping lug. Under the pressure of the pressure medium chamber, the valve slider opens and releases the unloading conduit to pressure medium return. The disadvantage of such a piezo electric control member lies in the relatively high control voltage of approximately 700 V.